Importante
by K Dragneel Inuzuka21
Summary: Y esa noche, Hikaru, se había dado cuenta de que la persona mas importante para el, era Kaoru; de que nunca soportaría estar separado de su hermano y de que nunca, nunca, podría querer a alguien mas de lo que quería a su gemelo, ni siquiera a Haruhi, podría llegar a quererla mas.


Porque para Hikaru, lo mas importante en su vida, era Kaoru.

Quería a Haruhi, si, pero amaba a su hermano, mas que a su propia vida.

Habían estado juntos desde el momento en que nacieron. Juntos. Jamas se habían separado, por nada del mundo.

Pero de pronto llego Haruhi y creo una brecha entre ellos, y Hikaru no sabia se estaba feliz o triste por eso, tal vez un poco de los dos.

No se dio cuenta de cuando esa brecha se volvió mas grande, y crecía y crecía y parecía no parar.

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta de los distanciados que Kaoru de el, también se dio cuenta de Kaoru había notado la brecha desde el momento en el que apareció.

Y se enojo.

Se enojo mas de lo que alguna vez se pudo haber enojado con su hermano.

El ni siquiera sabia porque estaba molesto. O eso es lo que siempre quería hacerse creer.

Porque Hikaru en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabia la respuesta.

Si Kaoru no había puesto resistencia a la creación de la brecha, seria por una razón, una razón que Hikaru tenia muy clara. Y que le dolía.

Kaoru quería que se separaran. O eso fue lo que pudo concluir luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Es que, ¿por que?. ¿Por que su hermano quería que se separaran? ¿Se había cansado de el? ¿Ya no lo quería?.

Mil y un preguntas pasaron por la mente de Hikaru al darse cuenta de todo, y como la mente siempre te juega de las malas, todas tenían un mal final.

Llegaron los sentimientos, confusión, negación, desesperación; y finalmente, enojo.

Enojo hacia su hermano por querer que se separaran, enojo hacia Haruhi por haber creado esa brecha que nunca debió aparecer, pero, principalmente, enojo hacia si mismo por no haberla notado desde el momento en el que se creo y no haber hecho nada al respecto.

Pero, su enojo solo haría las cosas peor. Debido a su enojo, hizo la brecha aun mas grande.

Dejo de dirigir le la palabra a Kaoru. Duro así por casi tres semanas. Las peores semanas de toda la vida de Kaoru, y, así el lo negara, de Hikaru.

Todo el Host Club se había dado cuenta. Claro, como no darse cuenta.

Trataban de hacer de todo para que volvieran a hacer las paces, Haruhi era una de las que mas intentaba, sin saber que ella fue una de las principales culpables.

Pero, mas que todos, Kaoru era el que mas se esforzaba. Este estaba completamente confundido. Hikaru le había dejado de hablar, así, sin mas. De la noche a la mañana.

Y había dejado todo de lado, hasta su orgullo, por saber que era lo que le pasaba a su gemelo.

Pero nada. Nadie en ningún momento pudo sacarle nada a Hikaru.

Solo fue, en la noche en la que se iban a cumplir ya tres semanas de que los gemelos Hitachiin no se hablaban, que Kaoru se harto. Esta vez no estaba confundido, estaba molesto.

Por lo que fue a la habitación de Hikaru -la cual habían dejado de compartir a petición de su dueño- y le pidió una explicación a este.

Y Hikaru exploto.

Le reprocho todo lo que había sentido a Kaoru en esas tres semanas. Le reclamo el porque quería que se separaran. Lo acuso de egoista, que no pensaba en lo que el quería, y millones de cosas mas que se había guardado en el transcurso de todo lo sucedido.

Y Kaoru lo escuchaba, sorprendido, enojado, confuso. De todas las formas en las que se pudo sentir en ese momento.

Pero se callaba, y lo escuchaba. Dejaba que Hikaru le gritara todo lo que quería, el solo lo escuchaba.

Y cuando ya estuvo seguro de que no faltaba mas nada, de que Hikaru ya había terminado de reclamar todo. Le explico todo. Todo.

Le dijo que se había dado cuenta de la brecha desde el momento en el que Haruhi llego a sus vidas -cosa que Hikaru ya sabia-. Le explico lo que sintió al ver como se distanciaban. Le explico el porque no había hecho nada.

Al final, la razón no era que Kaoru quería que se distanciaran, la razón -la cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Hikaru- era que simple y llanamente, Kaoru quería que Hikaru fuera feliz.

Kaoru sabia que Hikaru estaba enamorado Haruhi, y sabia, que mientras ellos siguieran tan cercanos como eran, ellos no podrían estar juntos. Por lo que trato de separarse de Hikaru, para que este, al menos, se fuera acostumbrando a estar lejos de el. Aunque a el le doliera. Le doliera en el alma. Todo por la felicidad de su hermano.

Cuando Kaoru termino su explicación, Hikaru se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. Kaoru había hecho todo eso por el. Todo para que el pudiera estar junto a Haruhi. Para que fuera feliz.

Pero Hikaru no seria feliz lejos de su hermano, y Kaoru menos.

Kaoru solo necesito un abrazo y un "_Eres un idiota, Kaoru. Separarme de ti no me hace feliz. Te quiero mas de lo que puedo querer a Haruhi"_ para que Kaoru se diera cuenta de que al no pensar en lo que quería Hikaru, había cometido el error mas grande.

Esa noche volvieron a dormir juntos, después de casi un mes de dormir por separado.

Al final, todo se había solucionado.

Y esa noche, Hikaru, se había dado cuenta de que la persona mas importante para el, era Kaoru; de que nunca soportaría estar separado de su hermano y de que nunca, nunca, podría querer a alguien mas de lo que quería a su gemelo, ni siquiera a Haruhi, podría llegar a quererla mas.

* * *

_Era una necesidad, ¡Necesitaba escribir esto!._

_Se me ocurrió de la nada al volver a ver Ouran Host Club, y al ir por los capítulos en los que se centraban en lo gemelos, una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo: "¡Tienes que escribir algo sobre ellos! ¡RÁPIDO!". Sentía que si no lo escribía en ese momento se me iba a ir la idea xD._

_Diosss, mi amor por estos gemelos para hasta la obsesión *0*._

_Principalmente, tenia otra idea para el desarrollo de este fic, pero cuando me puse a escribir, mis dedos se movieron solos y cambie todo el rumbo de la historia._

_Y, como siempre mostraban todo desde el punto de vista de Kaoru, sobre lo que pasaba con Haruhi, esta vez queria hacerlo desde los ojos de Hikaru -aunque esto no tiene nada de nada que ver con el anime xD-_

_Esto también me recordó una vez que estaba investigando sobre gemelos -tengo una loca obsesión por los gemelos, no solo los Hitachiin- encontré a unos gemelos Siameses -esos que nacen unidos por una parte del cuerpo- y salia que cuando uno de ellos murió, le dijeron al otro que si quería que los separaran, pero este se negó a ser separado de su hermano; y a las tres horas murió. Y dicen que murió por miedo a vivir un vida sin su hermano, por miedo a ya no tener a su otra mitad -literalmente-. Estos eran los gemelos siameses, Chang y Eng Bunker._

_¡Larga vida al Hitachiintinwcest -Acabo de inventar ese nombre *o*, el Twincest y Hitachiincest estaba muy visto xD-!_

_Se despide K-chan_

_Besooos._


End file.
